Bond english version
by Cris Elladan
Summary: Elrond remembers the moment when his twins' bond started.


This story was originally written as a birthday gift for my little elf and sister Leka Ellahir.

I decided to translate it as well.

Hope you like it

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a spring morning and Elrond was in the Imladris gardens walking towards the arena in which Glorfindel used to teach his pupils how to fight. He needed to talk to the blond warrior about the protections of the valley.

Elrond was not in a hurry, so he took some time to appreciate the sounds that the leaves made when moved by the wind, but soon realized the strangeness of listening to the leaves. That was a part of the city in which, normally, one could hear the sound of swords clashing, arrows hitting their targets and Glorfindel's screams ordering the little elves around, but this morning, everything was silent.

The Lord of Imladris surrendered to his curiosity and decided to investigate the reason for the silence.

When he reached the arena, however, he saw something quite odd: all the warriors, Glorfindel included, had stopped practicing and were watching a single fight that was taking place at the center of the field.

Getting closer, Elrond was able to see that it was his twin sons who were fighting and it was against elves that were in a more advanced class than theirs.

For a moment, Elrond feared that his sons would get hurt and was about to call Glorfindell when he noticed the way his sons were fighting.

It was common knowledge that Elrohir was to be feared when carrying a sword and his moves surprised everyone. Seeing Elladan, who had always preferred to carry a bow, carrying a sword and fighting as well as his brother was also surprising. But what really made the elven lord speechless was seeing his sons fighting side by side. It was the first time he had ever seen them fighting together.

Elrond also noticed that his boys didn't utter a sound. It was unnecessary. They seemed to know exactly what the other would do. The bond they shared allowed them to do so.

The scene was so strong that Elrond found himself reliving the moment when he found out about this bond.

***Flashback***

It was a long time ago, when the twins were very Young. His wife Celebrían and him were sitting in the gardens watching their sons play.

Elladan was sitting on the grass getting some plants, pulling some roots and mixing everything.

"I think he took after his father. He'll be a great healer" said Celebrían smiling

Elrond just nodded smiling and took his eyes from his oldest son to look at his youngest who had a stick in his hands and was moving it from one side to the other as if the stick was a sword.

"And he will be a great warrior in the future. He's strong. Very strong…and proud." Continued her when she saw her youngest losing his balance and falling, which resulted in a cut on his arm, but the little elf refused to cry. He just stood there looking at the wound painfully.

Elrond and Celebrían were about to go to their son, but something stopped them. It was Elladan, who had gotten up, pushed the leaves and roots away and was now walking towards his brother.

The parents looked at each other and silently agreed on letting their son do whatever it was that he wanted to do.

They watched as Elladan reached his brother, took hold of his arm with one hand and used the other one to clean the wound with a piece of his cloth.

When the wound was clean, Elladan smiled at his brother.

"Ro" said him in a low voice, but which was loud enough for their parents to listen

Elrond was surprised. His son had said his first word. But just when he thought they couldn't surprise him anymore, they proved him wrong.

"Dan" another voice said and Elrond recognized it as being Elrohir's.

The healer looked at his wife as if asking her to confirm that the scene was indeed real, and not a dream, but as he did so, he noticed that she had tears on her eyes.

"They are calling each other…ah, Meleth-nîn!" cried her hugging her husband

They kept looking at the twins for a few more moments hoping that they would say something else, but nothing came.

Looking closer, however, Elrond realized that their sons were still talking, but not in the traditional way. They were talking through their eyes.

Elrond then hugged his wife and both of them kept watching their sons' silent conversation until nightfall.


End file.
